Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Re:Feina Hola Dani! En realitat no pasaba gaire per aquí ni per la d'OP perquè he estat uns dies malalt, però ja estic millor, o sigui que mans a la feina! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 15:19, abr 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Traductor Hola intentaré fer això. Traduiré poc i revisaré el que faci. Quant a les imatges els posaré bon nom.Dryrom 21:01, abr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Doncs a mi també m'ha fet gràcia, m'ha sorprès més ben dit xD. Ja posat, si a l'Ajuda trobes coses desactualitzades (ja que és de l'any de la picor) corregeix-ho als dos wikis. Aviam si coincidim pel xat doncs. Per cert, veig que et vas apanyant amb el MediaWiki posant nous botons a l'edició, el Wikitext... ta bé ta bé. Almenys no et perds, que és el que sol passar xD Tot i això, em sonen els botons jajaja BroOk (disc.) 07:53, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Salutacions i més Hey nano sóc el nou usuari en Usuari:Mr.trollguy lo dels nom en castella de les fotos es perque normalment les guardo tal qual estan sense canviar el nom i si algunes son de las version castellana, anglesa, francesa,etc.. perque estan millor ilustrades. La altre cosa es que de llicencia no ho entenc molt bé pero suposo que una vegada ho entingui sera facil l'altre cosa es que ja he editat altres wikias abans pero n'es a primera en català i solc equivorcame al escriure plantilles. Per cert m'agrada molt Bola de Drac i crec que els articles principals son molt pobres. A reveure :D Fusió Vegetto Xd es cert no he signat ja ho faré en el proxim per cert parlant d'una altra cosa saps com es diu la fusió d'en goku i en vegeta mitjançant les arracades perque no n'he vist la saga buu completa em vaig perdre els episodis on sortia els he vist en castella pero m'agradaria saber-ho per un article que tinc pensat. Ademés no et preocupis per els articles d'en Goku i en Vegeta m'ofereixo volontari per emplenar-los tot el que pugui Aquest cop si que firmo :D Sr. TG (discusió) Revisió articles Vegeku dius? potser, potser. Bueno ho he ficat en un article quan surti en el 3xl si es diferent ja ho cambiare. Ademés quan puguis, pots revisar els meus articles i corregir les faltes o els errors que hi hagi i si no es molt demanar dir-me si falta alguna cosa aixi acabo els articles i em posso a fer els del Goku i el Vegeta que m'agardaria colaborar. Bueno ya em contestaras Adeu; Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Gotrunks o Gotenks? Gracies per editar la página del Buu ho necesitava en veritat era un esbos perque era un personatge important que faltava més tard la completaré per cert es Gotenks o Gotrunks? Bueno adew, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Ordenar missatges ya ho vist que ho has canviat lo d'en Gotenks i de pas que deixo aquest missatge he creat apartats com has dit. Es que em va extranyar perque yo de tota la vida pensaba que era Gotenks pero dona igual. Sr. TG (discusió) Pregunta en la página de Cor Petit ya un petit error que he arreglat a mitges que ficaba que en Cor Petit és mascle i si llegeixes la wikia española diu clarament que els namekians no tenen genere he intentat arreglar-ho pero no sé com treure la categoria mal posada si tens temps ho pots arreglar? Adeu, Mr.Trollguy Bona Feina Ya veig que has corregit la meva feina i me adonat d'alguns fallos tontos es que m'hi costa acostombrar-me. Bona Feina, segeuix aixi per cert les normes són a partir d'ara oi esque hi han imatges que vaig pujar quan vaig començar sense lliçencia vaig a ficar la lliçencia quan tingui temps. Que vagi bé, Mr. Trollguy Imatges Ya li he ficat la lliçencia a totes les imatges. Com es fa per canviar el nom a les imatges es que en les imatges de gotrunks tinc ficat gotenks en algunes gotenls?? o algo aixi com ho canvio. (Veig que estic gastant la teva discussió ho sento, quan acabi els meus dubtes parare XD) Mr. TRollguy Administradors Llavors tinc dos preguntes: Com et vas fer administrador? I quants usuaris haurien de vindre per ser burocrata? Si m'expliquesis aixo una mica xd perque no ho entés del tot que fa un administrador i com es fan. Sr. TG (discusió)